


tied down

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, dfab Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma ties Kuroo down and eats him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tied down

"You're going to an awful lot of effort just to go down on me," Kuroo murmurs, watching as Kenma ties him down to the chair.

"You know me," is all Kenma says in reply, but that's honestly enough. Besides, Kuroo also knows himself, just as Kenma clearly does. Kuroo is the kind of person who gets impatient about these sorts of things and Kenma's not.

There's a rising feeling of anticipation coiling in his stomach already, telling him that Kenma's probably going to have him begging by the end of the night. He's looking forward to it.

Kuroo's already naked, soft rope around his torso to tie him down to the chair, and then his wrists tied behind his back. Kenma's taken care to make sure that everything is comfortable for Kuroo, that none of the knots are too tight, that he can still move enough to avoid getting strained.

Kenma's thorough like that. He's probably also learned how to tie the knots just right on his own, even if he'd complain that it was too long and tedious if anyone asked.

Finally, Kenma ties Kuroo's ankles to the front legs of the chair. It keeps his legs spread just enough for Kenma to settle between them and he puts some slack into these knots, so that Kuroo can spread his legs even wider if he needs to. Kenma will probably undo them later anyway, he tells Kuroo, but it's just to start off with.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Kenma stands in front of Kuroo and undresses.

He doesn't do stripteases, not even when Kuroo asks, too shy for it, too embarrassed, but Kuroo takes enough enjoyment out of just watching this. He likes the way Kenma pulls his shirt off, over the top of his head, ruffling his hair as it comes off. He fixes his hair with one hand absently, dropping the shirt to the floor. He glances at Kuroo, taking a breath before he pulls his pants down to his knees, stepping out of them and kicking them aside. He's just in his boxers now and Kuroo licks his lips when he sees the growing bulge in them. It's good to know that Kenma's getting just as excited for this as he is.

The boxers come off with no preamble, and Kenma wraps his fingers around his cock, squeezing the base of it before he walks closer, kneeling in front of Kuroo.

"You're eager," Kenma murmurs, and it honestly fucks Kuroo up that he can be so quiet and shy most of the time, but direct about these kinds of things when they're having sex.

"Yeah I am," Kuroo spreads his legs a little more, just to show himself off. He's already so wet just from having Kenma tie him down like this. "Plenty for you to taste, hmm?"

Kenma reaches forward, pressing his fingers between Kuroo's legs, into his folds, not rubbing at his clit, not even rubbing at all as much as he's just taking in just how wet Kuroo is. He pulls his fingers away, sliding them into his mouth to suck them clean. Kuroo moans softly at the sight, at the way it leaves Kenma's lips a little wet.

Kuroo spreads his legs wider as Kenma leans in and lap at him, tongue working in small, light movements that are meant to tease. Kuroo lifts his legs, frustrated that they're still tied down by the ankles. This is probably exactly why Kenma did it in the first place.

That's the thing about Kenma. He's kind, he genuinely cares about people, but if you give him permission, he'll completely wreck you.

He's wrecking Kuroo right now, teasing with licks so light that they're nowhere near satisfying. All it's doing is getting Kuroo more and more worked up, his breath coming quickly, squirming in his chair and wishing that he had his hands free so he can bury his fingers in Kenma's hair and pull his head closer to grind against his mouth.

That's probably why Kenma took the care to tie him down.

"Please," Kuroo breathes, ankles tugging against their bonds. The slack is well and good, but the knots still hold tight, until Kenma's finally reaching for them, undoing them and dropping the rope to the floor so Kuroo can bring his legs up, hooking them over Kenma's shoulders and pulling him in closer.

Kenma's ready for it, probably having predicted that it's exactly what Kuroo was going to do the moment he could. He leans in further, resting his hands on Kuroo's thighs, licking and sucking at Kuroo firmly now, with real intent. His tongue runs from Kuroo's entrance all the way to his clit, where he sucks gently, before repeating the motion, until Kuroo can feel the way his clit is throbbing to the same time as the pounding of the blood in his ears. He's desperate for Kenma to give it some proper attention but before he can open his mouth to ask, Kenma has his lips around it, sucking hard.

Kuroo is incoherent with pleasure, hips rocking as much as they can while he's tied down, which honestly isn't a lot. It's frustrating, but Kenma's taking care of him now, hollowing his cheeks out so there's more pressure on Kuroo's clit, while sliding two fingers into him. Kuroo moans loudly, head falling back, thighs clamping down around Kenma's head to keep him right where he is.

"Oh shit," Kuroo pants, biting down on his lip. "Kenma, I'm—I'm gonna—"

Kenma fingers him through his orgasm, pulling off his clit before it can get too sensitive. Kuroo's head falls back with a loud sigh. " _Fuck_. Untie me so I can jerk you off."

"No need," Kenma murmurs, staying on his knee, resting his head against Kuroo's thigh as he strokes himself. Kuroo looks down at him to watch, breathless at the way Kenma's face twists with pleasure, brows drawing together, mouth falling open into a perfect _O_ as he comes in his hand.

They take a moment to catch their breaths, staying right where they are, before Kuroo clears his throat and grins. "Maybe you should tie me down more often."

Kissing his thigh, Kenma smiles. "Maybe."


End file.
